


Seperating

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandoment, After sweason 3, Anger, Angst, Leaving, how the ninjas got spereated, i just wanna feel better, im in a mood and writing to feel better, pathetic, you dont have to like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: How did such a close knit group of the ninja seperate after the overlord and Zane exploded.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Kai

He couldn’t stand it anymore, the whiplash between quiet and loud. Being dragged around on missions, doing more work, Jay’s insufferable blabbering, Lloyd’s self-righteous speeches, Cole’s refusal to even talk outside of necessity. He couldn’t stand it anymore, and he needed somewhere to take out his anger, something to make him feel useful.

Punching guys in the alley in his free time, led him to do it for bets. As he knocked down another fool, who was too drunk to even realize who he was. Not that most recognized him anymore, now that he changed his look and wore a black bandanna. He didn’t want his reputation to stop anyone from facing him. Then he couldn’t take out his anger anymore, and he’d start exploding on his team again.

They had no idea where he was going, but they started to worry when he came back with some bruises. They got concerned when he came back and his hair was buzzed short. They freaked out when he first came home drunk.

They tried to get closer, but Kai just wanted to be alone. Snapping at them for breathing down his neck. Getting mad at them, expressing his anger at them even though that’s what he was trying to avoid. But everything was too fractured for Kai, the team , his relationships, his self control.All he wanted to do was leave, but he was too much of a coward. 

Till he punched Jay.

That was the straw. He couldn’t stay, cause he was too much of a coward to stay and deal with his issues. So he avoided them, keeping them out of his pathetic crap of a life. Packing a bag with a few things and leaving during the night. Couldn’t even look them in the eye before he left. Sneaking out like a petulant teenager.

Pathetic.


	2. Jay

No one was happy anymore, and he was tired of trying. Jay could always seem to make someone crack a smile with his terrible puns and bad jokes. But no one seemed to truly smile anymore.

Kai became reserved and snippy. Lloyd always smiled but it never reached his eyes. Cole was just blank, he just went through the motions.

If anything his attempts to constantly brighten the mood, made it worse. Kai always seemed to be holding back a response, Lloyd’s smile slipped, and Cole didn't do anything. He was failing at his one niche he had in the team. He couldn’t think on the spot like Cole, wasn’t as strong as Lloyd, never as determined as Kai, couldn’t even build anything better than Nya. He still tried, stubbornly, to make his friends smile, make them happy, like they used to be. 

Till Kai snapped and punched him. That shut him up.

Jay didn’t tell jokes to his friends anymore, especially after Kai ran off. Stupid Jay, bugged him too much, and now Kai’s gone. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

Now the house was just quiet. Lloyd tried once and a while to get them to talk, but he gave up after a while. Jay couldn’t handle it, so he found somewhere else to talk.

A little place, had stand up once a week. Jay went, to talk, to joke with strangers. He used to hate the idea, talking and joking with strangers. But his jokes couldn’t ruin relationships he didn’t have, so he got used to it. He always got a few chuckles, and that was the best feeling, he brighten someone’s day, made someone feel better than he could now.

He loved that feeling, and kept coming back, not like they missed him at home. All they did was mope and stew in their misery. Maybe Kai had it right to run off, nothing bad happened in Ninjago that the police could take care of, they were just useless figure heads. And that made the audience laugh, as he vented through his jokes.

They were the jokes now.

And if Jay was going to be the joke, he should take advantage of it. At least that was his thinking when the talent scout came to him, saying he was the best, that he should be on tv. He knew all the guy wanted was his reputation, his name. But why shouldn’t he take advantage of those too? Finally be something on his own, instead of being a part of a splintered, broken group.

He took the deal, signed the contract, and left within the week. The others barely said goodbye as he walked out of their home for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, these might suck, but i dont care. I just need to write right now, spew something out.


End file.
